


Hoddie

by redqueen_666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I write when I feel like it it’s not my job I have no obligation, M/M, just no, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueen_666/pseuds/redqueen_666
Summary: I don’t know to summarize this so, here you go, I will update when I know what this is and it is less of emotions spewing on a page. sorry for grammar mistakes I was voice typing.
Relationships: (mentioned)Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Hoddie

“Have any of you guys seen my hoddie?”I asked coming in the room wearing a form fitting tea roman made me from based off a fanfic he read, he said it was Prinxiety or something like that.  
“Last I saw it it was straight out of the dryer kiddo, then your old pal Logan called me over here! And now I just gotta go get the basket or should be right on top my darkling” said Patton happily  
“I’ll come with you” it was a short walk to the dryer, where the basket was without my hoddie!!  
“Patton are you sure it was in this load?”  
“Yeah I kiddo, I’m sure” said Patton with a clear look of confusion on his face ”Maybe Logan took it,” gesturing to the fact that all of the laundry is already pre-folded, that was unlike something unline any of the others would do.  
I ran to the Mind Palace library, it was where Logan was most of the time. I appeared inside the room in the shadows.  
“Logan did you take my hoodie?” I asked an tone of annoyance slipping into my voice  
“No, why would you assume that” he asked with his normal monotone voice. “I have not been to laundry laundry room, maybe Suspect was Roman?” Logan stated calmly.  
“Why would Roman take my sweater?” I asked Logan without meaning to say it at aloud  
“ I presume it will probably be because of his-” he said pausing looking up at me  
”I couldn’t tell you why” he said replacing his previous words  
“Why not?” Ingersoll back into my voice as I looked at Logan  
“Roman entrusted me with this knowledge,” Logan said not looking and I instead looking back up to his book on octopuses “I do not wish to break his trust”  
I knew Roman doesn’t trust easily, if it’s something he only trusted Logan to tell it must be of importance to him. I sunk out to my room, not wanting to confront him just yet. I walked over to my closet opening it to see if I had any other sweatshirts. I only had three the old one I used to wear when I was around the dark sides, The one sweater Patton gave me, or the one Roman gave me. I closed the closet walking over to my dresser, I had to have at least a long sleeve in there. I opened up to an almost empty drawer, except with a note in Pattons hand writing. “I hope you don’t mind it’s laundry day! : D “  
He left me one, probably just in case I needed it. The black one with a white shape of snow white, I found it on Tumblr and summoned it. Someone on Tumblr and based off of something Roman once said, “you are the fairest of them all anxiety” was there in a circle around snow whites form. Of course it was the only longsleeve I had.  
Nonetheless I took off my tea and put that on. Why was it so cold in the mind palace anyway? It was time to confront Roman.  
I exited my room, met with way too much light, walking down to the last room in the hall, Romans room was connected to Remuss’ so it had to be right next to the door to the Darkside‘s. I knocked precisely three times before entering he did not respond so I went in anyway.  
I saw him passed out on his desk. I carefully tiptoed over, it seemed he was working on a story now he had keyboard imprinted on his forehead. He was wearing my hoodie. For some reason I couldn’t wake him, not that I wasn’t able to. I can, I just didn’t want to. I don’t know why. I picked him up and brought him to his bed, along the walls I saw dark writing, it was in a very dark red red color similar to blood. It’s a sad things like “you are not one of a kind” “you’re not the only creativity“ “you don’t deserve to be here” “ they don’t need you” and a lot of other harsh words. For some reason I felt not like somebody else had written them, I think he did.  
I placed him on his bed the handwriting seemed to get lighter, the words started changing along with the shade it was no longer blood red, it was more of a cherry cartoon red, and it now hurtful words but not as bad as the ones before, a few good ones for sprinkle in like ”he could be gay” whatever that means. And the one closest to his head was “he hates you” and “he loves you”I felt an odd out of place jealousy corrupt my mind, but only for a moment.   
For some reason I didn’t want to get my hoodie anymore, he seems so safe clutching it in his hands. I looked at his hair, it seems to be slightly wavy as if it was not supposed to be straight, I had seen him with curly hair the other day. I wondered if he was like me.   
I’ve noticed almost every side has some sort of difference from Thomas. Patton for say had glasses same with Logan. Decite, well Decite was a snake. And Remus had so many difference from Thomas it would take a century to jot down all of the differences. But I’ve never noticed any physical difference from Roman. I knew that I had a strange birthmark on my neck. It was red, in the shape of a heart. It was in the low part of my neck usually covered by my sweater/sweatshirt. I realized Roman also was always wearing something that cover that exact part of his neck, I reach down to see if he might also have it. I slowly carefully moved the fabric around the area where the birthmark might be.  
It was... but there was a difference. It was in purple. I really didn’t want to leave but I didn’t want to wake him. So I slowly walked out the door, carefully close it behind me.  
“You like my brother don’t you?” Rumus said popping out of NOWHERE  
“Wha- huh what?” I stuttered scrambled my words in surprise and panic.  
“You like my brother,” he said very sure this time, like it wasn’t the biggest thing I was trying to keep under wraps “The nerdy wolverine said that he suspected Roman of stealing your sweater, and he said that you had been staring at Roman for a while. I know for a fact if anyone touches your hoodie they usually have some sort of red bleeding mark on them afterwards. I know from experience. And Roman is in there sleeping with your hoodie on” he said matter-of-factly  
“When did you talk to Logan?” I asked, knowing that previously before when I was a Darkside that Logan had been Remus’s crush.  
“Aaaand that is none of your business.” He said turning slightly red in the cheeks, something no one would have noticed other than a person who had lived with him for most of his life. “Stop trying to change the subject, if you’d like my brother I give you a brothers a blessing to date him, I’m pretty sure he likes you. Just judging off all the talking about you he’s been doing in the past few months. Fuck I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
“He talks about me?” Suddenly The sound of a phone ping echoed through the room. Remus looked at his phone, for some odd reason he’s usual smile extended a little bit past humanly possible.  
“I got to go Emo” Rumus said already walking up towards the mind palace portal near the end of the hall.  
“Text me when you ask him out”

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, but if you made this far I hope you like it, if you don’t give me suggestions for the next chapter.
> 
> https://sanderssidespromptsummer.tumblr.com/  
> I know the kind doesn’t work just copy paste  
> This is where I got the idea it based on the one about vigils missing hoddie


End file.
